Forever
by SassySasha19
Summary: What happens when a new girl catches Lucas's attention? Will Haley realize her real feelings or lose her friendship wLucas forever? Please review, I would really appreciate it. Critiques ok, but no flamers please
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, this is my second fan fic and it is definitely different from my other one. I know that this may not seem like a Laley fic, at first but don't worry it will become one later on. I am just going to take my time setting up the storyline. Please review, I would love all the feedback I could get, and if you have any suggestions feel free to voice them and I will take them into consideration. Enjoy!  
  
Background: I thought that I would fill you in on the background of this story. It takes place about a year in the future, Lucas, Haley, and everyone are Juniors. Haley and Nathan are still together and going strong (for now). Jake and Peyton have just recently started going out and everything has been resolved between Lucas, Peyton, and Brooke. They all hang out together. Lucas and Nathan have come to truce. They are by no means the best of friends, but they try to get along, mainly for Haley's sake. One more thing, this does have a good amount of Alex's POV but it will also have Haley's and Lucas's later on in the story.   
  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing except for Alex Loften- she is my made up character.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Room 316, room 316..." Alexandra (Alex) Loften muttered to herself as she walked the the hall of Tree Hill High. This was JUST wonderful. It was her first day of school and she was already 5 minutes late to class because some jerk had misdirected her... twice. She was hopelessly lost and looking down at her schedule, praying to find something familiar. Unfortunately she was so busy looking down that she didn't see the person walking toward her until she rammed right into him. The next she knew, books were flying everywhere and she was nearly knocked down to the ground. Alex immediately tried to regain her balance and kneeled down to pick up the books.   
  
"Oh god, I am soo sorry." she replied embarrassed.   
  
"That's ok, I wasn't really looking where I was going either." said an easygoing male voice. "Here." He kneeled down to hand her one of her fallen books, and it was then that she found herself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. "uhh, thanks, i'm such a klutz." Alex replied. "Don't worry about it." answered the blue eyed gorgeous guy. "You must be new here, right?"   
  
"What threw me off?" Alex asked good naturely.   
  
"Umm, the fact that you're actually looking at your schedule and you have a very confused look on your face." He handed her the book and stood up, brushing off his jeans. "Lucas Scott, nice to meet you." He extended out his hand. Oh, so the gorgeous guy had a name, very cool. She realized that she hadn't replied, Great first impression, Alex, she berated herself. What's next? Spill something on him? She shook her head.   
  
"Alex." she finally answered, shaking his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Alex, welcome to Tree Hill. So what class are you looking for?"  
  
"Advanced English."  
  
"Oh, Haley's in that class, that's perfect. Don't worry, she'll be nice to you." Lucas said with a grin.  
  
"Your girlfriend?" She tried not to let her disappointment show. Of course he has a girlfriend, look at him. Her mind screamed at her. Oh well, he seems like a nice guy and I could use all the new friends I can get.  
  
Lucas looked pretty surprised as he answered, "No, just a good friend. Come on." He took her down the hall a little further before exclaiming: "Here we are, room 316."  
  
"Thanks so much for the help." Alex answered. She than proceeded to turn the knob to get into class, when to her surprise it wouldn't budge. Chalk up yet another embarassing moment in front of Lucas. She thought. She gave him an embarassed smile and said. "Well this is turning out to be a rather... interesting day."  
  
Lucas smiled back, while trying his best not to smirk. This girl is something else. He thought. "Mr. Eaden usually locks the door when the bell rings." He explained. He quickly rapped on the door and a minute later Alex saw a tall, grey haired, middle age guy open the door.   
  
"Ah, Mr. Scott. I appreciate you trying to be on time today, but I think you're a few hours too early." he said as he opened the door further to allow the two of them access inside.  
  
"Funny, Mr. Eaden, but I'm not here for me." He gestured at Alex. "This is Alex..."   
  
"Loften" Alex replied.  
  
"And she's new here. She just got a little lost this morning."  
  
"Ah, I see. Well Mr. Scott, thank you for the introduction. Class, this is Alex Loften, she's new here. Miss. Loften why don't you tell the class a bit about yourself, and I suggest that you get to class now Mr. Scott."  
  
"Okay, then. bye Alex." Lucas said as he started out the door. Alex gave him a disbelieving stare as he walked out the door and then finally turned to face the students.  
  
Great, wonderful, could this possibly get any worse? She wanted to turn tail and run. She had never been much of a public speaker and now everyone was looking at her waiting for her to talk about herself. Just perfect.  
  
"Umm, ok.. Hi, my name is Alexandra, but everyone back home calls me Alex. She heard someone ask where she was from and decided to answer, "I'm from Tampa Bay, FL and I just moved to Tree Hill. Obviously." She muttered under her breath, unfortunately for her, she hadn't said that quiet enough and the class burst out into giggles.   
  
By now, all Alex wanted to do was sit down and shrink into the floor, but Mr. Eaden wasn't quite done with her yet.   
  
"What do you like to do outside of school?' he asked.   
  
" I like snorkeling." she replied. "And I love to go horse back riding on the beach." She heard the class murmur and thankfully Mr. Eaden decided to end the torture session. "Well welcome to Tree Hill, Miss Loften. You may go and take an empty next to Mr. Jalefski." Alex figured she must have had a blank look on her face because he then said. " Mr. Jalefski, please raise your hand, so Miss Loften knows who you are."  
  
A dark haired guy in the third row raised his hand and Alex walked over and put her backpack down next to him. And for the second time of that day did she meet a gorgeous guy with incredible blue eyes, this one just happened to have brown hair. She sat down and tried concentrate on the lecture so she wouldn't be too far behind. Toward the end of class, Mr. Eaden stopped lecturing and allowed the class to work on the homework for the following day. The guy in the seat next to Alex stuck out his hand and said "Hi, we were never fully introduced. I'm Jake." She took his hand. "Nice to meet you Jake. I had a feeling that you're name couldn't really be Jalefski. And even if it was, I would never remember it." she said jokingly. A few minutes later, the bell rang signaling the end of class. Alex grabbed her stuff and as she started walking toward the door, she heard. "Miss. Loften, if you and Miss James would be so kind as to wait after class for a moment." Alex walked up to his desk, followed by a very attractive brunette. "Miss James, I was wondering if you would be so kind as to help Miss Loften acclimate to her new surroundings here and catch her up on the class so she will not be behind."   
  
"Sure, Mr. Eaden, no problem." came the girl's reply.  
  
"Wonderful, see you two tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
  
Alex and the other girl walked out of the room. "So you survived Mr. Eaden's class. I think that means you're going to make it here. I'm Haley by the way."  
  
Yea, I guess," Alex answered back. "Wait a minute, you're Haley?"  
  
"Wow, I didn't know my reputation preceeded me in Florida." Haley said with a laugh.  
  
"No, I met one of your friends today. Lucas Scott?" Haley had completely forgotten about Lucas's surprise arrival in class earlier. "He told me, that you'd be nice to me." Alex replied with a half smile.  
  
"Oh he did, did he?" Haley smirked. "Well it's a good thing for you that he was right."  
  
Suddenly all of Alex's fears about coming to Tree HIll disappeared. So far everyone she had met seemed very sincere and nice. Well, I survived my first class. One down, five to go. Maybe living here won't be so bad after all.  
  
Author's Note: Well, what did you think? Good, bad? Should I continue? 


	2. Ch 2 Meeting the Gang

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here is the next chapter, it is kind of boring, it's mainly filler. I promise there will be more Lucas/Haley interaction soon. And on to the next chapter, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2 Meeting the Gang  
  
The rest of the morning went pretty well, and Alex was relieved to find that Haley was in two of her other classes, and that both Jake and Lucas were in her math class. As the bell rang signaling lunch period, Alex started walking out the door when she heard someone yell. "Hey Alex, wait up!" She stopped walking, turned around and found herself looking into Lucas's friendly blue eyes. "Hey, I wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with us?"   
  
_ Wow, first day of class and I don't have to eat by myself._ "Yea, that would be great thanks." She tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and said. "So, who's us?" Lucas replied. "Oh, just some friends, don't worry they don't bite...much." Alex was already feeling quite comfortable with him, Lucas reminded her of her old friends back in Florida. She followed him outside on the quad and they stopped at a picnic table a feet later.   
  
Alex saw Jake sitting next to a very pretty curly haired blonde and an equally pretty brunette wearing a cheerleading uniform. On the other side of them sat Haley with yet another gorgeous dark haired guy, who had his arm loosely draped around her shoulders. They were all talking, but stopped and looked up as she and Lucas approached the table.   
  
_ Ok, Alex, this isn't so bad. They seem like nice people, relax_. She chanted to herself.  
  
"Hey guys, this is Alex, it's her first day, so be nice." he warned jokingly. "Ok, Alex, this is Nathan," pointing to guy next to Haley. "And Peyton," the blonde, "and Brooke. And I believe you've already met Haley and Jake."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you all." Alex replied. Lucas motioned for her to sit down and she took a seat next to Jake.  
  
"So, Alex, where are you from?" The brunette, Brooke? asked.   
  
"Tampa."   
  
"Oh, my god!! You're from Florida?! What on Earth are you doing at Tree Hill?"  
  
"I.,,"  
  
"They must have the BEST parties there right?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What about the guys?"  
  
Before Alex could get a word in edgewise, Lucas looked over and said "Jeez, Brooke. Breathe, let Alex actually talk for a minute."  
  
"Sorry" Brooke said sheepishly. "It's just I would love to go to Florida, and I have no idea why ANYone would want to come here, after living there."  
  
"Oh, umm, it's ok, don't worry about it." Alex answered.  
  
"So, do you like Tree Hill?" asked Nathan.  
  
"Well, I just moved here on Thursday, so I haven't really checked it out yet or anything."  
  
"So, why did you move here?" Haley questioned.  
  
Alex looked around and weighed her options. _Should I tell them the truth?_ she wondered. The truth would most likely end up being a total conversation stopper. _Oh, well I'm sure they'd find out anyway_.  
  
"Umm, my parents were killed in a plane crash a few weeks ago." Alex answered quietly. And just like she thought, the entire table went completely silent. "I'm living with my Aunt and Uncle now. She explained. "they thought it would be best for me to leave Florida for a while."  
  
After a few more moments of awkward silence, Haley spoke. "Oh god, Alex, I'm so sorry." she said sympathetically.  
  
The others murmured in agreement, and then Peyton, who hadn't really said anything said. "Well, I don't exactly know how you feel, but my mom died in a car accident when I was eleven. I know what it's like to have to deal with the whole annoying therapy thing, and people feeling weird around you. I also know that sometimes, all you want is to be left alone. But if you ever need to talk or something, I can be a pretty good listener."  
  
_Wow, she just met me and she's offering friendship already_. Alex thought, stunned and grateful.   
  
"Thanks Peyton, that's really nice of you." She wanted to change the topic so she looked around and said. "So on a scale from 1-10, how bad is the food here?" The others all grinned and Nathan answered. "A negative five. And that's being generous."  
  
"Ok, so apparantly I will be brown-bagging it from now on. Unfortunately, I'm used to going out for lunch." She pulled out a 5 dollar bill. "I'm sure I could grab something from the vending machine."  
  
"Nothing doing," Lucas declared. He pulled out a blueberry muffin and handed it to her. "Here, this will at least fill you up." He must have seen the surprised look on her face and asked. "What, are you allergic to blueberry or something?"  
  
Alex blushed slightly. "No, its just, ahh, I guess you just don't seem like the muffin type, that's all."  
  
"There's a type?" Lucas asked with a smile.   
  
Haley saw the girl's expression and explained. "Lucas's mom owns a cafe, he's always bringing in food from there."  
  
"Ahh, gotcha." She took the muffin and broke off a piece before popping it into her mouth. "Wow, that's really good. I guess I'm going to have to stop by there sometime."   
  
Any residing tension from the previous conversation disappeared and they all enjoyed the rest of lunch. A few minutes before the next class, Alex saw another guy walk up to the group.  
  
"Hey, Scott!" he yelled. And to Alex's surprise both Lucas and Nathan looked up. "We really miss you on the courts, man. When are you coming back?"  
  
"Hey Mouth" he said slapping the other guy's hand in greeting. "Not soon enough, believe me, but I'm working on it."  
  
"Hey Brooke can I talk to you for a minute?" Mouth asked. Brooke shrugged her shoulders at the others and answered "Sure, I guess."  
  
Alex hadn't known this, but Brooke and Mouth had gone out a few times last year and although they weren't dating, they had become pretty good friends.  
  
Lucas must have seen Alex's confused face and said. "Don't worry, that's not his real name. Just something everyone calls him."  
  
"No, that's not it." She looked at everyone before saying. "It's just that when Mouth called you Scott, both you and Nathan looked up. Are you guys like brothers, or something." There was an awkward pause for a moment. _Obviously, she has never heard about the Dan Scott drama_. Lucas thought bitterly. Alex watched everyone's reaction to her question. Peyton looked surprised, Haley was biting her lip worriedly, while looking back and forth between Nathan and Lucas. Lucas seemed lost in thought, and Nathan seemed uncomfortable. Finally to the shock of everyone, including himself, Nathan spoke up. "Half- brothers actually."   
  
"Oh, really? That's cool." Alex replied. She looked at Nathan and then Lucas, trying to see if she saw any resemblence. She didn't really find any. _I must have hit a nerve, or something_. she thought. _There is obviously much more to this story then what they are telling me_.  
  
Thankfully, the bell rang just then and everyone went their separate ways, after saying good-bye to each other. Alex walked back into the school and the rest of the day flew by. She didn't have time to think about the Lucas and Nathan situation. After school, she was deep in thought as she walked home. _I wonder what the story is behind the Scott boys. Oh, well I guess we all have secrets to keep_. She thought, _Well, this had certainly been an interesting first day. I wonder what tomorrow will be like..._


	3. Ch 3 Forever

Chapter 3  
  
It had been a few weeks since Alex had moved to Tree Hill, and she was settling in quite nicely. As promised she had checked out Karen's Cafe and absolutely loved it. Alex was now a regular customer there. She walked in after school and saw Haley behind the counter making a pot of coffee, Karen was nowhere in sight.   
  
"Hey, Haley." Alex said as she walked up to the counter. Haley turned around at hearing her name called. "Oh, hi Alex, what's up?"  
  
"Not too much. Where's Karen?"  
  
"She went to go see Keith for a minute and left me in charge. As you can see, I'm really swamped." Haley said with a laugh. The cafe was pretty much empty with the exception of an elderly man who was always there.  
  
"Ohh, she went to go see Keith, huh?" Alex said in THAT voice. It was common knowledge that Keith and Karen had been seeing each other for quite a while now and everyone was starting to wonder when, not if, he was going to propose. Alex thought that they were the cutest couple, they really seemed to compliment each other perfectly, and she had been shocked when she found out that Keith and Dan were brothers. They were nothing alike, Alex had met Dan a few times and she would always get the creeps whenever he was around. She understood why Lucas would have so much anger toward the older man. _At least he has a great father figure in Keith,_ she thought.   
  
"So, is Lucas around?" Alex asked.   
  
"No, he has physical therapy today, but he should be back soon." Haley replied.   
  
"Oh, right, how's he doing anyway?"  
  
Haley sighed and said, "Ok, I guess, but sometimes I think he's trying too hard. I know this has been very rough on him, I mean it's almost been a year since the accident, and he still hasn't been able to play basketball yet, but I'm worried that he might push too hard and totally ruin his shoulder for good." She had such a worried look on her face that Alex immediately felt sorry for her. _They must really love each other.  
_  
"So, you and Lucas have been friends for a long time, right?"  
  
"Since we were like eight. Wow, that's almost ten years." Haley suddenly exclaimed.  
  
"Right, and you guys have never...."  
  
"Never what?" Haley asked wrinkling her eyebrows. Alex waited for a few seconds before Haley finally got it. "Ohhh, God no! We're just best friends, that's it. I mean he's like my brother or something!"  
  
_Riiggghhhtt, sure Haley whatever you say._ Alex had more tact than that and said. "Ok, it's just...I don't know how you do it. I mean, have you seen him?"  
  
Now, contrary to popular belief, Haley was not blind. She knew perfectly well that her best friend was gorgeous, she just chose not to think of him that way. Besides, she was already with someone, and he wasn't bad to look at either! This is exactly what she told Alex.  
  
"Of course I've seen him, but it doesn't matter, we're just friends. And don't forget, I'm with Nathan."  
  
"Yea, I know. How you managed to have two of the best looking guys at Tree Hill in your life is beyond me." Alex said, smiling.  
  
"Just lucky, I guess." Haley replied, while dramatically flipping her hair off her shoulders, causing both of the girls to burst out laughing.   
  
"What's so amusing?" Karen had just walked into the cafe, and one look at her smiling face let anyone know that she was very much in love.  
  
"Ahh, nothing Mrs. Roe, just crazy girl talk." Alex said.  
  
"Alex, honey, how many times have I told you to call me Karen? Ok, girls, I'm going to go in the back. Haley I'm pretty confident that you can handle the dinner rush." Karen replied while looking at the mostly empty cafe.  
  
"Sure, Karen, no problem. I could always have Alex help me, if things get too wild."  
  
Alex watched with amusement. She loved how everyone was so laid back and entertaining here. Back in Florida, you wouldn't dare joke around with your boss. But, then again, many people did not work for their "second Mother" like Haley did.  
  
Karen walked into the back and Haley went back to cleaning up the counters. Alex offered to help, but Haley refused by saying "this is what I get paid for." A few minutes later, the last customer went strolling out and Haley was about to go and lock up, when she heard the bells on the door jingling. "I'm sorry...."  
  
Lucas came in, and Alex immediately noticed how exhausted and pale he looked. _This must have been a hard session._ She thought sympathetically. Haley took one look at Lucas and demanded that he sit down. Alex saw the concern Haley had for him and suddenly said. "Look you guys, I better go. Aunt Jolene will have a fit if I'm late for dinner yet again." She got off the stool and started walking toward the door. "See ya later. Hope you feel better, Luke." She took one last look at them, and left.  
  
Once Alex had left Haley went up to Lucas, "Are you ok? What happened Luke?" He shrugged off her questions and answered. "I'm fine Hales, really." He started massaging his shoulder and suddenly winced in pain.   
  
"Oh, my God, Luke! You're not fine. Look, stay there and I'll get you an ice pack."  
  
"No, I'm fine, just a little sore." But he had spoken to the air because Haley had already gone in the back to get the ice. She came back a minute later.  
  
"Here, put this on," she raised her hand to him, stopping him from talking. "No arguing." Lucas sighed resigningly and did what he was told. "Ok, Mom," he started to reply teasingly, but stopped when he saw the genuine concern in her eyes. He softened his voice. "Hales, I'm okay, but you're right, I probably did overdo it today."  
  
"I'm sorry if I'm overreacting. I know how much you want to recover so you can play basketball again, but I guess I'm just worried that you'll really overdo it and never heal. Playing basketball isn't worth ruining your arm, Luke." She knew that she was babbling, but she couldn't stop. She really was scared for him. Lucas must have sensed this and he went over and put his good arm around her shoulders. "I know, I promise I'll take it easier, ok?" Haley snuggled closer in his warm embrace and said. "Ok. I love you Luke." He smiled and gently kissed her forehead.  
  
"I love you too, Hales. Forever." Haley smiled at this statement. This had been their special phrase for years, but recently it seemed like he had stopped saying it. She hadn't realized until just now, how much she had missed hearing it.  
  
Flashback:  
  
_Thirteen year old, Lucas and Haley lounged on the couch watching the last scene of "Casablanca."  
_  
_"We'll always have Paris," Humphrey Bogart told the crying Lauren Bacall. A few minutes later, the credits were rolling. Lucas looked over and smile as he saw his best friend, Haley, wiping away tears. "Hales, it's just a movie."  
  
"I know, but it's soo sad." she sniffled. "Do you think anyone will ever love me like Bogy loved Lauren Bacall?"  
  
Lucas, thought about it for a moment before answering. "I don't know, but he'd be really stupid not to." To his surprise, he saw Haley blush slightly._ That was a first. _He thought. "Well, I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I love you. I always will love you."  
  
"Forever?" Haley asked quietly.  
_  
_Lucas scooched closer to her, put his arm around her and replied. "Yea, Hales. Forever."  
  
_From that moment on, that phrase had become their special saying. And now, as Haley stood in Lucas's embrace, she felt so safe and thankful that she had a best friend like Luke._ I hope nothing ever changes between us._ She hoped.  
  
Unfortunately, things would not stay the same for much longer...  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I don't know how well this chapter turned out. I am trying to stick to portraying the characters realistically, but I don't know how well I did. Please review and tell me what you think. 


	4. Ch 4 Lucas's Question

Ch. 4 Lucas's Question  
  
"I swear, math is actually going to kill me one of these days." Alex muttered to herself as she closed her locker at Tree Hill High.   
  
"I'm not so sure that's possible." Alex spun around and met Lucas's amused grin, smiling down at her. "Unless, you happen to get hit on the head with your math book, maybe. But for the most part, math is pretty harmless."  
  
Alex sighed in exasperation. "Speak for yourself," she replied. She handed him her latest math test. A big D was circled in red and words _see me_, were clearly visible at the top.   
  
"Ouch," Lucas said sympathetically. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, except that I happen to be the dumbest person on earth when it comes to math." She quickly tucked a strand of light brown hair behind her ear, a nervous habit, Lucas had quickly found out. She sighed again as she took the test from his hand. "What am I going to do? If Aunt Jolene sees yet another D in math, she is going to flip!" She looked up at him, locking her emerald green eyes with his crystal blue ones. Lucas genuinely felt sorry for her, so he did the only thing he could think of, he reached out and put a friendly arm around her while saying, "I don't know what to tell you, Alex. Maybe you could ask Hales to help you, she's really good in math."  
  
"Yea, maybe." she replied a bit hesitantly. "I feel bad though, she already has a huge workload of her own to do. She doesn't need mine on top of it... Then again, I am **really** desperate, and she is a tutor...but still I could always just hire a tutor, except that I don't have any money. I really do need a job at some point, but if I get a job, than my grades might suffer.."  
  
Lucas listened to her ramble on and on. She wasn't even talking to him anymore, she was talking- actually arguing with herself. _Definite sign of an only child_, he thought with amusement. "Hey, Lex. Didn't anyone tell you that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity?" He said teasingly.  
  
Alex retaliated by smacking him in the head with her test "oh, shut up. Didn't anyone tell you that calling a mentally unstable person insane is a really suicidal move?"  
  
Lucas looked down at her in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Well, I guess I'm in trouble then, huh? I mean maybe I should make sure you're not carrying any lethal weapons in your backpack. Ya, know, like scissors, or a stapler, or something."  
  
"Ha, ha, **very** funny... oh wait a minute, no it's not." Alex was thoroughly enjoying this, this bantering between her and Lucas._ I haven't had this much fun during a conversation for a while now_. She really was feeling like she fit in here, and this teasing with Lucas made her feel even more at home.  
  
_I have to admit, the girl's damn witty_. Lucas thought. _I mean, I don't think anyone could have come up with a comeback so fast, with maybe the exception of Haley_. At the thought of Haley, he remembered why he had come up to her in the first place. "Hey Alex, can I ask you something?"  
  
Alex heard the seriousness in his voice and stopped joking around. "Sure, what's up?"  
  
"Umm, you know how I've been at therapy for my shoulder for some time now, right? Well, the thing is, I spoke to Addie (Lucas's physical therapist) and she told me that I should start doing some excercises at home.  
  
"Wait, haven't you been?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"Yea, well, I have been, but she thinks it would be a good idea for me to have a spotter of some sort. Someone to watch me and make sure I'm doing it right and not overexerting myself." He ran his fingers through his thick blonde hair before saying, "and I was wondering...if you'd be willing to help me out."  
  
_What?! Me?_ "What about Haley?" She hadn't realized she had spoken that last sentence aloud until she heard Lucas say.  
  
"Well, normally Hales is the person I would go to first for everything, but she has been really worried about my shoulder and she's always on my case about overdoing it. I don't want her to worry that my shoulder isn't healing as fast as it should. _Damn, did I just say that last part out loud? Well, judging by Alex's reaction, I'm guessing that yea, I did.   
_  
"What do you mean, not as well as it should?" She demanded. "Luke.."  
  
"I'm fine Alex, I just need to work more, less weight and more reps. I swear I won't overexert myself."  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Please, Alex, I don't know who else to ask and I don't want to alarm anyone." He was looking into her eyes pleadingly and she knew she was in trouble. There's was no way that she could turn him down. She took a deep breath and before answering faintly, "fine." And before he could say anything she said firmly, "but the minute I think you're overdoing it, we stop. Deal?" To his surprise and amusement, she actually stuck out her hand to him. Lucas looked at her for a moment.  
  
"Deal." They shook on it.  
  
"So when do you want to start?"  
  
"I was kinda hoping that we could start today, after class?"  
  
"Well, it will give me a chance to hold off on the wrath of Aunt Jolene for a few more hours and a chance to talk to Haley about helping me out."  
  
"Hey, Alex, will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anothor one? Boy, Scott, you are starting to push your luck." She said with a smile.  
  
"Don't..don't tell Haley about this okay?" He knew she was not expecting that by the way her eyebrows shot up. "Like I said before, she worries too much and I don't want her to worry about me."  
  
"Uhh, ok, I guess, but she's your best friend Lucas. I think she has a right to know."  
  
"And I will tell her, just not right away. Let's see how some training sessions work first, all right?"  
  
"Ok." Alex answered doubtfully. Lucas looked relieved and walked away saying over his shoulder "I'll see ya after class, Lex, and thanks." As she watched him leave, Alex felt an overwhelming sense of dread. _How would Haley feel about Lucas lying to her? I have a bad feeling about this...What on Earth did I just get myself into?_   
  
Author's Note:  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. A few people asked me if my story follows the season finale- No, it doesn't. In fact, I wrote this before the season finale even happened. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. I promise more Laley action coming soon. Please review! 


	5. Ch 5 Guilty Conscience

Ch. 5   
  
It had been two weeks since Alex had agreed to help Lucas and they had been working almost everyday after school. Slowly, it seemed like Lucas's shoulder was getting stronger day by day, but Alex still hated seeing him wince in pain after a particularly hard session. After each work out he usually had a sheen of sweat and his face was a shade or two lighter than normal, but he refused to give up and Alex was quite impressed with his persistance. Alex and Lucas had become even closer these past two weeks. In between and during therapy sessions, they would talk about anything and everything. She had surprised herself because Alex was a pretty close-mouthed person. She never really spoke about her emotions or personal things, but for some reason it was different with Lucas. Alex found herself telling him things that she hadn't even told her closest friends back in Florida.  
  
They were in Lucas's garage working out once again. "Ok Luke, 5 more." Alex told him.   
  
Lucas was struggling slightly, but it was not as bad as some previous sessions. To get his mind of the pain, Lucas said. "Hey Lex, what were your parents like?"  
  
Alex's head snapped up and looked at him in shock. _I couldn't have heard him right, right?_ she wondered. "Umm..."  
  
He must have seen her reaction because he said. "Hey, it's ok if it's too personal. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"No...no, that's ok." Alex sighed before replying. "My mom was like the most spontaneous person ever. Sometimes, back in grammar school, she would call up the office and say that there was a family emergency and I needed to leave. I would be waiting for her in front of the school and it would turn out that the_ emergency_ was that she had our rollerblades in the trunk and it was _too lovely_ a day to waste it inside. We would then spend the day rollerblading on the boardwalk. And when I got older the _emergencies_ would be a bare-back pad, and we would take out the horses and ride along the beach. I always had so much fun with her." She stopped and contemplated for a moment before continuing. "My dad was one of the friendlist people. He always had a smile on his face and everyone knew him." Alex smile remembering, "He would tell like the lamest jokes ever, but you always laughed anyway. I never really knew why. He also worked hard, but was never too busy to take my phone calls or leave a meeting because I was crying over a bad grade. They were both amazing people..." Alex hadn't noticed that the more she spoke, the quieter her voice became, until it was almost a whisper, but Lucas had. She felt her voice choking up and tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She desperately blinked them back, but it was useless, and soon tears were streaming down her cheeks. "God, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be carrying on like this."   
  
"Alex, it's ok, I mean they were your parents. It's only been a few months, you're allowed to grieve."  
  
"I know, it's just that I feel so stupid crying like this in front of you."  
  
"Hey," he said softly, "what are friends for, if not to be a shoulder to lean on? Of, course I only have one good one right now, but it still works."  
  
Alex smiled slightly and wiped away the remaining tears from her eyes. _Only Lucas could manage to make me laugh right now,_ she thought.  
  
"Hey, you're done with your reps, good job." Alex said changing the subject. She thought about it for a minute before adding. "Luke, can I ask you a question now?"  
  
Lucas was relieved to see her regain composure. "Yea, sure Lex, what's up?"  
  
"Umm, do you ever grieve over Dan? I mean I know he's not dead or anything, but still, do you?"  
  
_Ok, I really wasn't expecting that._ "NO." Lucas said automatically. He looked up at Alex and saw her green eyes were filled with compassion and understanding. "Well, maybe sometimes, more so when I was younger." he explained. "But he missed out on getting to know me, and that's his loss, right? That's what my mom always would tell me anyway."  
  
"Yea, it is." Alex said softly. "You're really a... she searched for the right word...a good guy Lucas."  
  
Now, normally if anyone else had called him that, Lucas would have teased them for it. But Alex was different, she had a hard time opening up to people and had walls built up around her. So her calling him "good" was probably one of the highest compliments he had gotten from her.  
  
"Thanks." he replied, "you're good too." Alex rolled her eyes and laughed at him.   
  
"Ok, buddy I guess we're done for the day...Oh my god, what time is it?!" she suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Lucas looked at her, startled before answering. "uh, five of five, why?"  
  
_Oh crap._ "I am supposed to meet Haley at the cafe at five for a tutoring session! Oh, man, I really have to go."  
  
"Do you want a ride?" he asked. She was **really** tempted. She felt so bad for being late, but she looked at Lucas, and although he seemed to have stopped sweating, he still looked completely wiped out.  
  
"No, thanks. I think if I run there, I will only be a few minutes late. Besides, Haley knows I'm never on time anyway. You need to take a cold shower and get some rest." She grabbed her backpack and quickly walked to the door. Bye Luke, see ya tomorrow." Before he could answer, she was already out the door, most likely running, to get to the cafe. He stared at the doorway for another minute, _that girl really is something else_. He thought once again, before turning to go into the house to do exactly what she had told him to.  
  
**Karen's Cafe  
**  
Haley sat in one of the booths, looking over her math notes when she looked up to see Alex dash into the cafe. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Haley." she said sort of breathelessly.  
  
"No problem, I just got off of work a few minutes ago, besides, you're only like five minutes late."  
  
"Yea, I, umm, was studying and completely lost track of time. Sorry." she said again. Alex **really** hoped that Haley hadn't noticed that she said averted her eyes while she was talking. Although, she enjoyed helping Lucas out, every time she saw Haley, she felt the guilt eating at her more and more. _I'm lying to Haley right in front of her face._ she thought miserably. _God, if she ever found out, she would probably never speak to me again, and I totally wouldn't blame her.  
_  
"Don't worry about it, it's not like I have anywhere else I need to be right now." she answered with a friendly smile. "Ok, so I'm thinking that we start with question five?" Alex numbly nodded her head and although she tried, she couldn't hear a word Haley was saying. _This isn't right, Haley should know what is going on. What is Lucas thinking, shutting his best friend out?_ She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Haley at first, until she saw fingers snapping at her.  
  
"Hello, Alex? Ya there?"   
  
"Sorry, I guess I just zoned out." She said sheepishly.  
  
"That's ok, math can do that to you. Ok, now let's go on to question 8..."  
  
Alex plastered on a fake smile,_ that's it Lucas, one of us is going to tell her. And I have a bad feeling that it's going to have to be me....  
  
_Author's Note:  
  
Ok, there was not really any interaction with Lucas and Haley, but it is coming up soon. I'm still in the process of setting the situation up. Next chapter will have Lucas/Haley interaction. Please keep reviewing!! 


	6. Ch 6 Confessions

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing, I say this a lot, but I really do appreciate it. I have been so busy lately that I can't update as fast as I would like, sorry. Alright, on to the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
Ch. 6 Confessions  
  
Haley and Alex had been working on math for a few hours now, and to Alex's surprise, she was actually starting to understand it. She was just finishing her last problem when Haley suddenly put down her pencil and exclaimed, "ok, I think we're done for the night." She got up from the table and went behind the counter. "Hey, do you want anything to drink?"   
  
"Yea, a coffee would be wonderful thanks." Haley quickly poured two cups of coffee and came back with them and two apple turnovers. "Thanks, but you didn't have to get me anything to eat, I don't have any money on me."  
  
"Don't worry about it Alex, Lucas and I eat free food her all of the time. We're allowed to feed our friends." she said with a smile. Alex looked at the turnover, it did look really good. _Oh, what the hell._ Alex thought as she raised it to her lips and took a bite. _Wow, that's good.  
_  
"So, Haley, you and Lucas eat here a lot?" To Alex's surprise, Haley dropped her friendly smile and frowned slightly.   
  
"Well, we used to. The truth is, I haven't really seen Luke much with the exception of school. We just don't really seem to have the time to be together anymore."  
  
"Oh." Alex said, feeling guilty once again. I'm sorry.  
  
"Don't be, it's not your fault. The truth is Lucas and I have been drifting apart since last year. I mean at first it was all of the drama with Peyton, then he was always with Brooke and I was busy with Nathan, and now he's with you... and I'm still with Nathan. I don't know, I'm not naive enough to think that people don't grow apart, but I guess I never thought that Luke and I would fit into that category." She sighed sadly and continued. "I guess I just miss him, us, the way things used to be."  
  
Alex couldn't believe that Haley was confiding in her, of all people. _Poor Haley, she misses her best friend so much... wait a minute, did she say I was with him?  
_  
"Uh, Haley, what did you mean by I am with him?"  
  
"Oh, Alex, I'm sorry, if it makes you feel better, you're definitely better for him than either Peyton or Brooke. You guys...compliment each other real well.  
  
_Oh my god, does she think that Lucas and I are..?_  
  
"Haley, umm what are you talking about? Lucas and I aren't together. Alex saw Haley's eyes widen with surprise.  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"No, I don't know where you heard **that** rumor, but we're just friends. I like the guy a lot and everything, in fact he's probably the best friend I have here, but that's all it is, friends."  
  
"Oh, I guess I just assumed.. well you're always together and everything...and you seem to be really close..." Haley knew that she was starting to babble. _Shut up Haley, they're just friends, that's good, right?  
_  
Alex was starting to feel very uncomfortable. "Ya know what, I should probably get going. I still have a ton of homework left to do and everything."  
  
"I thought you did it, that's why you were late." Haley replied.  
  
_Oh, damn. Lucas, I'm going to kill you._ Alex threatened silently. "Uh, right, I did. But I still have a lot of homework left to do. We have that essay due in a few days and I haven't even started it yet."  
  
Haley raised her eyebrows skeptically. _She seems really nervous, and I can't be sure but I think she's lying to me._ "Ok, I should probably work on it too. I'll see ya tomorrow Alex."  
  
"Bye, Haley, thanks for the help." Alex said before basically bolting out of the cafe.  
  
_Well, that was weird._ Haley thought. She started cleaning up the counter where she had made the coffee and replayed her and Alex's consersation in her head. _We're just friends... he's probably the best friend I have here._ Haley didn't know why Alex telling her that she and Luke were just friends, was hitting such a nerve. She thought back to last year and how she felt about Peyton and Brooke. _With Peyton it was always angst and drama and with Brooke, with the exception of the breakup, there was no drama, only fun and fooling around._ _So why is Alex and Lucas's relationship bothering me so much?_ And then it hit her. _Oh my god, it's **because **they're just friends._ Lucas have never been friends with Peyton or Brooke, they were just together. It was always Haley who was the best friend, and now Alex seemed to have taken that role. Haley was so deep in her revelation that she didn't hear the door swing open or see Lucas looking at her in amusement, as she continued to scrub the same area with her rag over and over again.  
  
"Uh, Hales? I think that area's clean." he said with a smile. Haley stopped wiping, looked up, and saw Lucas's trademark smirk trained right at her.  
  
"Yea, well you never can have a clean enough spot" she quipped back. She threw the rag down on the counter and asked, "what are you doing here anyway?"  
  
"I don't know Hales. Lets see, my mom works here and so does my best friend. So I'm thinking- I came in for a sandwich."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny." Haley rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Well, I thought so. Actually, the real reason is that I know that Lex was here earlier and she left one of her books at my place. I thought I could catch her before she left, but apparantly not."   
  
_Lex, since when did he call her Lex?_ "Wait, when was she over? I thought she was at home doing homework?" Suddenly Haley had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that the two of them were lying to her. "Lucas, what's going on?"  
  
Lucas knew that he could never really lie to Haley, especially to her face. He ran his fingers throught his hair and replied, "Hales, for the past few weeks, Alex has been helping me with my shoulder." Haley looked confused, so he decided to explain. "The physical therapy wasn't working as well as I hoped, so Addie suggested I work out at home. And I asked Alex to help me out." He looked over at Haley, she had a mixture of hurt and anger written across her face.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me to help you, or at least tell me what was going on? You lied to me Luke." She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she refused to let him see how much he had hurt her.  
  
"I know, and I'm so sorry Hales. It's just that you were already so worried about my shoulder, I didn't want to worry you anymore. I never meant to lie to you."  
  
Now on one hand, Haley was still very hurt that Lucas had lied to her, on the other hand though, she knew he did it to try and protect her. "Well, I guess now we're even." She said quietly. Lucas looked at her, confused. "I lied to you last year about tutoring Nathan to protect you, and you lied to me about your shoulder to protect me. So now that makes us even, just don't ever do it again."  
  
"Never again, I promise." Lucas looked rather relieved, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "Ok, well I better get going. Do ya need a ride home?"  
  
"No that's ok, I still have to clean up here, but thanks."  
  
"Ok, well I'll see you later Hales. And I promise that from now on I will keep you updated about my shoulder."  
  
"You better." Haley said with a smile. She watched as Lucas walked out the door and dropped the smile she had plastered on earlier. She stared at the closed door for a few minutes. I_ can't believe he lied to me, I can't believe he asked for Alex's help instead of mine. I can't believe I'm losing my best friend._ She sighed sadly and then walked back to the counter to continue cleaning. 


	7. Ch 7 Good News?

Ch. 7 Good News?  
  
As the next few weeks went by, Haley had been doing everything in her power to keep busy. She volunteered for extra hours at the tutoring center and worked longer shifts at the cafe. She wasn't avoiding Lucas and Alex, per se, but she had definitely kept their conversations to a minimum. Alex had noticed that Haley was acting more withdrawn and quieter than usual. She was still very nice to Alex and continued tutoring her, but there was definitely a change about her. They would no longer joke around in between problems, and they **definitely **did not talk about Lucas. Alex worried that Haley was mad at her for keeping his secret and lying to her about it.   
  
It was Friday afternoon and lunch time came around. Brooke had decided that she needed to start sunbathing so she "would be ahead of everyone else." She was lying in the grass wearing really short shorts and a tight black tanktop that was rolled up exposing her stomach. Peyton was sitting next to her with her usual sketch book in hand. The two were not really talking, just enjoying the sun. "Hey Brooke, it's like 50 degrees out, what are you doing?" Nathan asked as he walked over to join the two. Brooke propped up on her elbows, took off her Audrey Hepburn like sunglasses, put them on top of her head and replied.  
  
"It's a beautiful day out, it's **finally** starting to feel like Spring, and I plan on taking advantage of that. Do you mind?" She raised her eyebrows at him almost challengingly.  
  
"No, no, not at all." He looked over at Peyton, who just rolled her eyes at him before going back to her drawing.  
  
"Hey, where's tutor girl?" Brooke asked as she just noticed that Haley wasn't with him.  
  
"Oh, she had some work at the tutoring center, she said she'd see us later." Nathan replied with a shrug.  
  
"Yea, except that she like **doesn't **see us later. She's never around anymore. I don't know about you but I'd say she's avoiding us."  
  
Peyton looked up from her sketch and asked, "why would she be doing that?"   
  
The second she finished the sentence, she looked up and saw Lucas, Alex, and Jake walking up to them. "There's your answer." Brooke said matter of factly before putting her glasses back on and lying down again.  
  
Peyton looked confused and looked over at Nathan who just shrugged.  
  
"Hey," Jake said to everyone, but his eyes were trained on Peyton. She felt a blush rise up on her cheeks. "Hey you guys. What's up Alex, you're like glowing."  
  
"Well, I just got my math test back, and thanks to Haley the genius, I got a B-." She said excitedly. "Where is Haley? I want to thank her in person. Actually more like get on my hands and knees and grovel at her feet." Alex said jokingly.  
  
"I'm sure she'd appreciate that. Oh, before I forget, I wanted to tell you that I have an appointment with the doctor and if all goes well, I will get the green light for basketball again."  
  
"Really Luke?" (Alex)   
  
"That's great man." (Jake)  
  
"Oh my god, that's awesome." (Peyton)  
  
"Well I can't wait to kick your ass on the courts again" (Nathan)  
  
"Cool." (Brooke)  
  
Lucas was bombarded by all of his friends talking at once, expressing their reactions to his news. "Well, its not for sure yet, but with all the extra training I've been doing," at this he gave a quick smile to Alex who flushed slightly before smiling back. "my shoulder feels almost as good as new, and I'm dying to play basktetball again."  
  
"Yea, like you ever really stopped." Peyton said teasingly, she then took a breath and said more sincerely, "You were always pushing yourself to play Luke, and I'm really glad that you're better."  
  
"Thanks, Peyt. me too." Lucas replied.  
  
"Well, when is your appointment?" Jake asked.  
  
"It's right after lunch. I guess that means I'll be missing History, what a shame."  
  
"Well, you're going to come back and tells us what happened, right?" Alex comanded. The others murmured in agreement.  
  
"Of course, you'll be the first ones to know, with the exception of my mom." was his reply.  
  
"Ok, good." The others started continued to talk, but Alex zoned out on their conversation. _You did it Luke, you're going to be back on the team in no time._ She felt really happy for him, but a part of her was actually going to miss the therapy sessions. _I really got to know him these last few months. I hope that doesn't change just because he doesn't need my help anymore. He really has become like a best friend to me...best friend...oh my gosh, Haley!  
_  
"Luke, did you tell Haley about your appointment?" She said quickly, interupting his conversation.   
  
"Oh man, no I didn't." He knew that Haley would want to know and he couldn't believe that he forgot about her. "Where is she? I'll go tell her now." He started to say but was interupted by the bell signaling the end of lunch.   
  
"No, time man." Nathan replied. "Look just go, and tell her when you get back."  
  
Lucas debated this for about a minute. He really wanted to go and find his best friend, but he knew that he couldn't be late for the appointment. "Yea, you're right. Ok, guys I'll talk to you later." They all said their good-byes and started walking away. Correction-they all started to walk away except Alex. She stood there and locked her green eyes with his intense blue ones. "Good luck Luke, I know that the doctor will clear you. And then you'll be able to go back to what you love." Lucas stared back at her. _She seems kind of sad, I wonder what's wrong? _He then surprised the both of them by wrapping his arms around her, giving her a tight hug and said, "Thanks for all of your help, I don't think I would have gotten this far if it weren't for you, he whispered. Before she could reply, he gave her one last squeeze and headed toward his car. Alex would have stood there for a while longer, but she heard the warning bell. _Shoot, I am going to be late to Chemistry. Oh well, it's not like I'm going to be able to concentrate anyway, I'll be too busy thinking about Lucas._ She bolted to her locker, grabbed her books and ran to class, hoping that she wouldn't be too late. And as she ran down the hall she ran into someone...Haley.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
This chapter is kind of filler and boring, but it needed to be in here to set up the next chapter, which will have a great deal of Lucas/Haley interaction and (dun dun dun) lots of drama. Please keep reviewing! 


	8. Chs 8 & 9 Nothing Lasts Forever

Hi everyone, thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. As always, it is very much appreciated. I am warning you now, this is VERY long, so I've broken it down into two chapters, enjoy!  
  
Ch. 8 & 9 Nothing Lasts Forever  
  
_...And as she ran down the hall she ran into someone...Haley._  
  
"Oh, my god, Haley. I'm so sorry, I was late to class and wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sorry." She exclaimed quickly. Haley just looked at her for a moment before replying. "It's no problem, you were late to class. Next time just look around you and see if anyone's there. Well, you're late, I'll talk to you later." She said cooly.  
  
Alex stared at her retreating back in shock,_ did she just blow me off?_ she wondered silently.   
  
"Miss Loften, unless you want a detention, I suggest you get inside the class immediately."   
  
Alex jumped about a foot. "Oh, sorry Mr. Dunn. It won't happen again sir." She said sheepishly. Alex walked into the classroom with Mr. Dunn following closely behind her. She had no clue why Haley had acted that way, but she was determined to find out.  
  
Meanwhile, Haley was slowly walking down the hall, also completely lost in her thoughts. She only had study hall this period, and for the first time since junior high, she actually considered skipping class. But her conscience got the best of her and she decided to go. It didn't really matter if you were late, as long as you signed in. Haley thought back to her run in (literally) with Alex. Part of her felt bad about being so distant, it wasn't really her, but the other part still couldn't get over her anger against the other girl. _This is ridiculous, I hate feeling this way. That's it, I am going to find Lucas after class and talk with him._ She planned on telling him how she felt and hopefully get things back to normal. Unfortunately, things would not turn out the way she planned.  
  
Alex couldn't believe how slow her last two classes had gone. Her thoughts were completely on Lucas and she wasn't able to concentrate on anything. During Spanish, she was unable to answer a question and felt very embarassed. She was usually a top student and could speak almost fluently, but today, it might as well have been Latin for all she could understand. Finally, the final bell rang and Alex bolted out of class, hoping that Lucas would be back and he would have good news to tell everyone. She ran out into the hall and was disappointed when Lucas was nowhere in sight. Sighing with disappointment, Alex walked over to her locker. She was about to open it, when she saw a note sticking out. She took the note, surprised and looked around to see if anyone was watching, no one was. She opened it and a slow smile spread across her face. It was a simple note that read.  
  
_Lex,  
Meet me in the gym.  
Lucas._   
  
She completely forgot about her books as she nearly ran to the gym, lots of thoughts running through her head._ Does this mean that he has good news and wanted to tell me in person? Or is it bad news and he can't face anyone right now? _she wondered. She walked into the gym, and saw that Lucas wasn't there. "Lucas, Luke, are you here?" She called out. After about a minute of waiting and no sign of Lucas, she started to turn and walk out the door. When suddenly she felt strong arms grab her and spin her around. "What the.." Alex started to say, but was stopped by looking up into Lucas's laughing blue eyes. "I'm guessing the doctor's went well, huh?" she said wryly.   
  
"Yep." he replied. "Really well and I owe it all to you Lex."  
  
"Me? All I did was spot you and get on your case a few thousand times."  
  
"Yea, well I needed you to kick my ass a few thousand times." he teased. "You've been my inspiration, my rock. I would probably have given up by now, if it weren't for you."  
  
"Uh, I highly doubt that, you just would have found someone else to do it." she replied modestly. "You did it all by yourself Lucas, I was just someone to cheer you on, that's all." She **really** wanted to change the subject so she said. "Well, now that you're better, I guess I can kick your ass in basketball."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at her. "Yea, right. I'd like to see you try." Alex walked over to the bleachers where there was a basketball lying there. She walked over to the courts and threw the ball. It sailed in the net neatly with a "swoosh." She picked up the ball again and smirked at Lucas who's mouth had dropped open in shock. "Try me." she said confidently.  
  
"You're on." he said before taking the ball from her. And this started a one-on-one game.  
  
While Alex and Lucas were trying to kill each other on the court, Haley was tying to find Lucas. She saw Nathan coming up to her. "Hey Nate," she said reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "have you seen Lucas?"   
  
"I'd imagine he'd be celebrating his good news right about now. Actually, I kinda thought you'd be with him." he answered.  
  
"What are you talking about, what good news?"  
  
"You mean, he didn't tell you?" Nathan asked very surprised.  
  
"NO, he didn't tell me, what's going on?"  
  
Nathan quickly explained to her that Lucas's appointment with the doctor had gone well, and he was able to get back on the team. He first saw confusion in her eyes, then shock, then a mixture of relief (for Lucas's recovery) and hurt (that he hadn't told her.) Nathan tried to appease her by saying. "Hales, the only reason I know is that Whitey told us today after Luke told him. He is probably still in shock and hasn't told anyone else yet." At that moment the two of them saw Brooke walking down the hall. "Hey Brooke," Nathan yelled. "Have you heard the news about Lucas yet?"   
  
She walked over to them and replied " Hey, Tutor Girl, haven't seen you for a while. What? No, why have you?" Nathan gave his "I told you so smile," and Haley felt much better. Maybe he hadn't told anyone yet. She heard Brooke squeal with excitement, and she figured that Nathan must have told her the good news.  
  
"Well, have you seen him lately?" Haley asked. Brooke answered. "Yea, I saw him heading torward the gym a little while ago."  
  
"He's probably practicing already." Nathan said rolling his eyes.  
  
"You're probably right," Haley said. "I'm going to stop in there, I need to speak to him anyway. The others decided to walk with her. They were in visual distance from the gym when they heard a girl's voice scream. They all looked at each other and took off running toward the gym.  
  
Of course they didn't know that Lucas and Alex were in there, or that Lucas had just picked Alex up to stop her from hitting another shot. "Lucas Scott, put me down right now!!" she yelled laughing hysterically. "I really think that this is against the rules."  
  
"Nope, it's legal." he replied.  
  
"Oh, really? So **this **is how you'd handle Nathan to keep him from getting a shot?"  
  
"Possibly, if I could pick him up." Lucas said smiling.  
  
"Oh, you're just so...impossible."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Alex took him by surprise letting out a loud scream. (this is what Haley, Nathan, and Brooke heard). Lucas was so surprised that he dropped Alex. She took off running, and threw the ball, once again making a shot. "No offense Scott, but you suck." she said jokingly. "You can't even beat a girl, pathetic." At this, Lucas grabbed her once again, this time throwing her over his shoulder in a fireman's hold. "Lucas, put me down!" she begged.  
  
"Nope, you're right, and I **can't **let myself lose to a girl." He said with a laugh.  
  
About this time Haley, Nathan, and Brooke ran into the doorway of the gym, fearing the worst. What they saw was Lucas holding Alex over his shoulder, while she squealed and screamed at him to let her down, saying something about "good sportsmanship," Haley watched the scene unfold and she felt tears welling up in her eyes, then she turned on her heel and sped out of the door, leaving Nathan and Brooke still standing there in surprise.

Lucas's Bedroom, a few hours later.  
  
Lucas was sitting at his desk trying to concentrate on his math homework, when he heard a knock at his door and it opened before he had a chance to say come in.   
  
"Haley," he said in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you had work... wait a minute, what's wrong?" he asked with concern ask he took in her tearstained cheeks. "Is it Nathan?"  
  
"That's just typical of you, you automatically assume that Nathan is the reason I'm upset." she said angerily. Now Lucas was very confused. "Okayyy, then what is it Hales?" She looked at him in disbelief for a moment before replying. "You."  
  
"Me?" Lucas shook his head in confusion "What did I do?"   
  
Now Haley was trying her very best to stay calm, but at his last sentence, she finally blew up at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! DAMMNIT, LUCAS YOU CANNOT BE THIS STUPID!" He took a step back in surprise as she let out all of the anger she had been feeling for the past few weeks. "YOU'VE ONLY BEEN COMPLETELY IGNORING ME FOR THE PAST FEW WEEKS THAT'S ALL. YOU'VE ONLY BEEN LYING TO ME, AND SPENDING ALL OF YOUR TIME WITH ALEX, OH, I'm sorry I mean LEX!" She knew that she was acting childishly, but she couldn't stop herself. "I'm not your best friend anymore Lucas, Alex is. She's the one you've been talking to, she's the one you've been asking for help." tears were now freely streaming down Haley's face, but she did nothing to stop them.  
  
"What? You said that you had gotten over me not telling you about my shoulder. I was only trying to protect you Hales." he said defensively.  
  
"Well, I was-am, but that doesn't change that Alex has completely replaced me in your best friend category."  
  
"Haley that's ridiculous, you know I would never do that." he took a step closer to her, but she put up her hand to stop him and backed away. "And me ignoring you, that's completely the other way around. For the past week you've been avoiding me like plague and treating Alex coldly, and you're telling ME that I've been hurting YOU?!" he saw her wince at Alex's name and wished he could take that part back, but he was just as angry and confused as her.  
  
"Hey Luke, you're mom said I could just come up..." she stopped as she looked up and immediately felt the intensity in the room. "Umm, am I interupting something?" she asked softly.  
  
Haley looked at her with almost...contempt in her tear-filled eyes, before replying coldly. "No, you're just where you're supposed to be." With that she ran out the door, startling Karen and Keith who were cuddling on the couch.   
  
"Haley, Hales, wait. Stop. Come on." Lucas said as he bolted down the stairs and out the door after her, once again surprising the couple on the couch.  
  
"What on **Earth **is going on?" Karen asked Keith worriedly, who only shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," Alex said as she walked down the stairs to join them, but I have a horrible suspicion that it has to do with me."  
  
Meanwhile, Haley had stopped running but was still walking at a **very** brisk pace, trying to get home without breaking down again. "Haley, come on. Slow down please, you know I hate running." Lucas said as he jogged after her. She didn't know why, but she stopped walking and stood in front of a streetlight, which illuminated her face, showing her pain and sadness. Lucas had caught up to her, and for a moment he didn't know what to say. "I never thought that I would have to chase after you like on one of those cheesy nighttime dramas." He said trying to lighten the situation.   
  
"Yea, well I never thought I'd lose my best friend." Haley answered back. This stunned Lucas. "Since when have you lost me as a best friend, Hales?"  
  
"Were you NOT listening to me in your room?"  
  
"No, I was, but that was just your anger talking, I don't blame you. I have been spending a lot of time with Le-Alex lately." he said.  
  
"No, it wasn't Luke," Haley sighed sadly, but also strangely calm. "The truth is, you and I have been drifting apart for a long time now, since Sophomore year, and we just didn't want to face it." Tears welled up in her eyes again, but she forced herself to keep talking. "You and I have been friends for nearly ten years now, and it's always been Haley and Lucas, Luke and Hales. We've always been inseparable, and never knew how to live without each other. But Luke, we have been and we are. Sometime between last year and now, we've become individuals-living separate lives." It was starting to rain, but neither seemed to notice. It was hiding Haley's tears. "And somewhere along the way, we stopped being best friends. I guess I was so mad at Alex because I used to be the one you went to when you needed something. I was the one you told you're deepest secrets and biggest fears and** I** was the one who you completely opened up to, and now..it's her. And it really hurts Lucas." He stood there in absolute shock, not knowing what to do, so he just did what came instinctively- he hugged her tightly, trying to take away the pain. She let herself be comforted, but she knew she had to keep going. "But I realize that I can't be mad at you for moving on. We just have to face facts that we're not best friends anymore," she stopped and took a shakey breath before continuing, "we've grown apart."   
  
He only hugged even tighter if possible. He felt tears in his own eyes and almost ferociously pushed them back. "Haley, that's not true.." he started to say, then realized sadly, that it was. They always had known everything about the other, but now he really didn't have any clue what was going on in her life, and with the exception of school and the cafe, they didn't even see each other anymore. He leaned down and touched her forehead to hers. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for this to happen." he said whispered.  
  
"I know," she choked out. "But that's not enough, is it?"  
  
"I guess not." he answered huskily, his voice betraying his emotions. They stayed together, hugging while the rain now poured steadily down on them, which they still did not notice nor care. Finally he pulled away and searched Haley eyes- the eyes he had always been able to read so well. In them, he could see the pain and sadness, the same things that mirrored in his own. "I love you, Hales. Forever."  
  
"Forever," she echoed faintly at the same time. They stayed locked in the embrace for a while longer. It was Lucas who finally broke away. He pulled up his hood on his grey sweatshirt, finally noticing the rain. He put his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
Haley watched him go, and stood under the light for a few more minutes, trying to control her tears, but she was having no luck. Finally she turned and walked back to her house, realizing that for the first time she was really alone and that she was walking toward a future without Lucas in it. She was walking up the steps to the front porch, when she heard "Hales? Haley, Oh my god, you're soaked. What happened?" She tried so hard not to break down, but at the sound of her boyfriend's concerned voice, she threw her arms around him, and broke down completely, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Nathan held her tightly, stroking her hair, and murmured soothing words to her, while wondering what exactly had just happened?   
  
Author's Note:  
  
Ok, I'm sure you all want to kill me right now, but I promise it gets better, just bare with me. And PLEASE keep reviewing.


	9. Ch 10 Reactions

Hi, everyone. I know I say this all of the time, but thanks soo much to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a bit different from my others. It revolves around the main characters point of view. It's another long one, sorry. There isn't much action, it's mostly thoughts, but I promise that there will be more Laley interaction coming soon. On to the next chapter, enjoy.  
  
Ch 10. Reactions

Lucas's POV:  
I walk back home feeling completely numb. I can't believe what has just happened earlier. _We just have to face facts that we're not best friends anymore... we've grown apart._ I can still see Haley's beautiful dark brown eyes, filled with unshed tears and still see the tears that had broken free, falling down her cheeks. I just can't wrap my mind around the thought of me and Hales not being best friends anymore. I replay the conversation we had, over and over again, wishing with everything that I could go back and change the ending. It's killing me, thinking that Haley and I have grown so far apart. More than anything I wish that her "talk" had come out of left field, and it holds no real relevance. But I know that she's right. The truth is, I don't even know her anymore. I know that she's still with Nathan, and seems happy about it. I know that she's still working at the tutoring center and of course, at the cafe, but other than that I have no idea what she has been doing. I would see her in the halls and give her a smile, which she would always reply with her "I'm happy to see you, but I'm very busy and can't talk now." kind of smile.   
  
I always knew everything about Haley, I could look into her eyes and read her like a book. Sometimes, I even knew her better than she knew herself. Now walking home, I realized that I haven't been able to read anything for a long time now. No, that's not true, I was able to read everything she was feeling tonight-the pain, sadness, anger, frustration, a whole range of emotions flashing in her eyes and I could see it all, but then again, I knew that she was reading the same things in mine. I guess that's another way we're connected. We always been able to feel each other's pain. And tonight, I knew that we were thinking and feeling the same things. Part of me wanted to turn around, run back to her, hug her and tell her that everything will be ok. Except, I knew that I couldn't. And I wasn't even sure that she'd want me to. So, instead I walk back home, barely registering that it's raining and I am soaking wet.  
  
I quietly walk inside my house, hoping no one would notice-no such luck._ Lucas!_ My mom gasped. _Oh, honey, what happened?_ I can't answer her, I see that Alex hasn't left yet, she's sitting next to Keith on the couch, and it surprises the hell out of me, that has always been Haley's spot. She looks at me with concern in her bright green eyes and asks if I want to talk about it. I shake my head and head upstairs, not once looking back. I feel really guilty just leaving her there, but I just need time to myself, I need to think. I get to my room and close the door behind me, hoping that Mom would just leave me alone. It's kind of ironic, normally after having a night like I just had, the first person I'd call would be Haley. It didn't matter if it was 9 PM of 2 in the morning, I could always call her and she would give me some of her "sage" advice. I remember calling her a lot, during the drama with Peyton, then Brooke, and then Peyton again. She would always just listen to me as I'd pour out my emotions-something I didn't do with anyone else.  
  
As I lay down on my bed, I recall Haley saying that _I was the one you told you're deepest secrets and biggest fears and I was the one who you completely opened up to, and now..it's her_ (Alex). Haley, I say to myself, you may believe that, but it isn't true. As much as I like Alex and care about her, I've **never** opened up to her the way I have with you. I get more frustrated with Haley, for not realizing how much I** truly** care about her, and with me, for taking our friendship for granted. And now, I've lost the best thing that's ever happened to me. I put my pillow over my head and resolve to stop thinking for the night.  
  
Haley's POV:  
I've lost Lucas, I've really lost Lucas. I keep repeating to myself, each time causing the pain to sear more and more. I know that I'm the one who basically ended the friendship, and it's my fault, but all I wanna do right now is go over to Luke's and just hang out like we used to, before life got complicated. A big part of me wants to go back in time, and stopped that damn conversation with Lucas before it ever started, but I know that I can't. My mind is telling me that I did the right thing, my heart however... that's a different story. I hear Lucas's _I love you Hales. Forever._ echoing in my mind, like a constant drum, pounding away at my heart until there's nothing left but shattered pieces. I did the right thing. I try to convince myself. We've grown apart, it was no one's fault. But for some crazy reason, I keep thinking about 5th grade, when my teacher Mrs. Sanders would tease me that _someday I was going to marry that boy_, that boy being Lucas.   
  
I used to have this fantasy that someday Lucas and I really would get married and live happily ever after. Of course I was like eleven then and had no clue what marriage was like. I think I had a schoolgirl crush on him, but I always managed to play off the "best friend" role perfectly. I even listened to him gripe about other girls and gave him my "sage" advice. That all changed though, when I met Nathan. Nathan, he was the first guy, other than Lucas that I really cared about. He made me forget my silly crush, and just enjoy being with someone, who actually wanted me back. Poor Nathan. I must have really confused him tonight. After crying on his shoulder, for god knows how long, I practically kick him out-saying that I need to be alone. He really is a great guy, but I just can't let myself tell him about Lucas. Maybe it's because of their rocky relationship, I don't know, but I just can't let myself open up to him like I have with Lucas. I need to stop thinking, I feel tears falling down my cheeks once again, and I'm surprised because I really thought that I had no more tears left to cry-guess not.   
  
I'm thankful that my parents aren't home to see this. They are once again, too busy with work to be here. And I believe that they would be shocked to see their youngest child- "the Perfect Haley" crying her eyes out over a boy, even if that boy is Lucas. I am now sitting on the couch in my family room. I can't bear to be in my bedroom right now because there are pictures of Lucas and me everywhere. From the time we went swinging on the swings when we were about nine, to freshman year homecoming where I dragged him to the dance with me, to having a water balloon fight on the roof of Karen's cafe right before the start of sophomore year. There are just too many memories with him, and I can't face them right now. But I doubt that I'll be able to take them down either. So maybe I'll just stay here, in the family room. The couch is pretty comfortable, and it's not like my parents would notice. I lie down on the couch and can't help but wish that Lucas was with me, even for just a little while, to take away the pain of losing our friendship.  
  
Alex's POV:  
The second I see Luke's face, I know something very bad has happened. He looks far worse than he did, in even his hardest workouts. He looks like he had just lost his best friend, and I know that he has-literally. I have no clue what to say or do, so I just ask him if he wants to talk. I'm not surprised in the slightest, when he says no. I say good-bye to Karen and Keith, who still look rather confused, and walk to my car. As I drive home, I can't help but feel incredibly guilty-this is all of my fault. I have destroyed Lucas's and Haley's relationship. I briefly think about calling Haley and maybe trying to explain things, but I doubt that she would want to talk to me, or listen to anything I have to say.  
  
This really sucks, I scream silently. I hate that I have caused Lucas and Haley so much pain. And I hate thinking that Haley and I are no longer friends. I realize that this seems selfish, but it's how I feel. I also have NO clue what to do about Lucas. A part of me thinks that maybe I should just stay away from him, but the selfish part of me doesn't want to lose his friendship, it means so much to me.  
  
I somehow make it home without getting into an accident, as my mind has been completely unfocused on driving back. I am relieved to see that Aunt Jolene and Uncle Rich have gone to bed already, I really just want to be alone. I head up to my "bedroom" which is really Uncle Rich's study with a twin sized bed. I am too exhausted to change into my pajamas so I just curl up in my bed and try not to think of the people's lives that I've just, while unintentionally, ruined.  
  
Nathan's POV:  
I stroke my girlfriend's hair while she sobs into my shoulder, and try to soothe her. She must have been crying for about a half hour before she finally looks up at me, embarrassed. She wipes away the remaining tears and apologizes for _losing it in front of me._ I really wish that she would just open up to me. I try to ask her what is wrong, although I'm pretty sure I know the answer in the back of my mind. She just shakes her head at me and begs me not to ask. She shivers, and I realize that she is still soaking wet from the rain. I take her hand and she lets me lead her up the stairs and to her bedroom. I instruct her to put on clean clothes and then I go and wait in the hall. She comes out a few minutes later, wearing dark blues pajama pants with red stars on them, and an oversized "Tree Hill Ravens" sweatshirt. It is way too large for her, I know that it's not mine, and I recognize it as Lucas's. Haley is standing at the doorway, looking like a lost little girl. Her hair is pulled back into a low ponytail, her face is devoid of any makeup, and her nose is still a little red from crying. All I want to do is put my arms around her and comfort her. I ask once again, what happened and asked if anyone has hurt her. Haley's eyes well up once again with tears, _Nathan, please don't. I just..I just don't want to talk right now. I need to be alone._ I meet her eyes and comply with her wishes. I kiss her lightly on the mouth and tell her I will talk to her later. As I walk to my car, I **really** want to pummel Lucas for doing this to her. She hasn't told me, but I know that it's him. He's the only one who could ever get her to breakdown like this. I could stroke my ego and say that she would cry like this over me if we ever got into a huge fight. But I know that there is only one Scott brother who has the power to do that, and it isn't me.   
  
As I drive back to my empty apartment, I can't help but feel like I should have done more to get her to talk to me. I know that her heart is breaking and that she is going to suffer alone. It's funny, because somehow I know that had it been anyone else, Lucas would be the first person Haley calls and **he** would be the one to comfort her, and she would open up her heart to him. But I know that's impossible, seeing as Lucas is the reason her heart is broken in the first place. And no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to mend it, because I'm not really the one she wants.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
I don't know how well I did on this. I am trying to be true to the characters, but I don't know if I did or not. Please review and be totally honest. Up next, more Haley/Lucas interaction.


	10. Ch 11 Apologies

Ch 11 Apologies  
  
Haley spent the remainder of Saturday locked up in her room. She had been previously on the couch but left when her parents came back. They had asked her exactly twice, if anything was wrong. The first time had been when they had gotten back and saw that she had spent the night on the couch, and the other was when she had called up Karen, explaining that she wouldn't be able to come into work today. Her mother had asked her if anything was wrong, seeing as her "perfect" daughter would never intentionally miss work. Haley gave her the "I'm not feeling well, must be that time of the month" shpeel and wasn't surprised when she bought it. She could have told her mom that she had been abducted by aliens and her reply would have been "that's nice, dear." Clearly, neither her mother nor her father ever really listened to her. That's why she loved Karen so much, she was like a second mother to her-hell Karen was more like her real mom than her biological one. And after listening to her parents bicker for about 5 minutes, Haley had enough and decided to brave her room. She opened the door and her eyes immediately fell on the big framed picture on her desk. It was of her and Lucas when they were in the ninth grade. Haley's family had one of their huge Family Reunions and they were all at the park. Haley's eldest sister, Tara had grabbed a camera and was taking random pictures. While she was doing this, Haley and Lucas had broken away from the party and went over to the swing set. Haley sat in one of tire swings and Lucas pushed her. At first she had been having fun, but soon she became nervous and asked Luke to stop pushing her. Instead, he jumped on the swing as well, his legs wrapping around her hips and his hands on the swing's chains. They had both been laughing and enjoying themselves when Tara came and took a snapshot of them. She gave it to Haley as soon as the film had been developed. The picture was a little blurry, but Haley absolutely loved it. One could tell just by looking at it, that Haley and Lucas were very close to each other. Now, the picture felt like a slap in the face. She picked it up, tempted to throw it in the trash, but she just couldn't do it, so instead, she put the picture face down on the desk. She really wanted to take her mind off of the mess her life had become, and she still had that english paper to do, so she went to her computer and got to work. She put on the radio on low, so it wouldn't disturb her. About half an hour later, Haley had almost two sentences written. _This is ridiculous,_ she berated herself. _Come on Haley concentrate._ She concentrated all right, but it wasn't on her paper, it was on the radio. She had tuned in halfway through a song and the lyrics stopped her cold.  
  
_Good-bye to you.  
Good-bye to everything that I knew.  
You were the one I loved, the one thing I tried to hold on to...  
  
_Once she regained her senses, Haley leaned over and shut the radio off, in almost a blind panic. Tears threatened to fall down her face again, but she refused to let them fall._ Damn Lucas, and **damn** that stupid song._ Well, there was NO way in hell that she was going to able to work on her paper now. Haley threw down her pencil in frustration and returned to her bed. She was lying down, trying **really** hard not to think about anything, when she heard a knock on her door. _Oh, no, not now_. she groaned silently. She knew that it wasn't her parents, so that only left Nathan. He told her that he was going to check up on her sometime today. _God, I just really don't want to see him right now..or anyone else for that matter._ The door suddenly swung open and Haley, expecting it to be Nathan, was shocked when she saw the familar light haired brunette standing at the doorway. "Hey," Alex said softly, "you're mom said that it was ok to come up. May I come in?" Haley stared at her in surprise for another moment before faintly replying. "ok."  
  
Alex shuffled in the door and looked around uncomfortably, before finally resting her gaze on Haley. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I mean I'm probably the** last** person Haley wants to see right now._ She shook her head, trying to shake out the negative thoughts. _No, I need to do this. I need to at least try and make things right. Man, she looks terrrible, like she didn't get any sleep last night...She probably looks as bad as I do. _Alex took a deep breath and said quickly, "Look, Haley, I'm sure you don't really want to talk to me right now, and I completely understand that, but I was hoping that you'd just listen and I'd do all of the talking. I really think we need to talk, or that I need to talk. God, listen to me, I'm totally rambling on right now. It's a nervous habit of mine." she laughs nervously. "so's that. Look, I just want-needed to say that I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Haley. I never wanted any of this to happen. The last thing I'd ever want would be to become between you and Lucas. I mean, I love having him in my life, well not that I **love **him or anything like that, but I love being his friend. That didn't sound any better did it? Anyway, I umm, I **do** care about him, but I care about you too, and as much as I hate losing Luke's friendship, I hate the thought of losing yours too. And I totally understand if you hate me; you and Lucas would never have gotten into a fight or lost your friendship if it wasn't for me. So I guess I just want to say I'm sorry and that from now on, I** promise** to stay out of your life, Luke's too, if that's what you want."   
  
"No it wasn't." Haley finally replied after a few agonizing minutes of silence. She said it so faintly that Alex wasn't sure at first that it wasn't in her head. Alex looked at Haley who, once again, had tears in her eyes. _Great, good job Alex, make her feel even worse.   
_  
"It wasn't what?" Alex asked, confused. Haley looked straight at her as she answered. " You weren't the reason Lucas and I drifted so far apart. I mean you did have something to do with it, but you weren't the main reason. There were a lot of other factors involved." Haley stopped and thought about it for a minute before continuing. "And I **don't** hate you. At first I thought I did, but then I realized that things between Luke and I have been changing for quite some time now, way before you even came to Tree Hill."  
  
Alex let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Haley didn't hate her or blame her? This was too good to be true, she was tempted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't just imagining it all in her head, but she didn't. Instead she looked around the room and for the first time she saw all of the pictures Haley had in her room. She noticed that there were a few group pictures of everyone, a few of people Alex didn't recognize, _family?_ she figured, and only one of Nathan and Haley, the rest were all of Haley and Lucas- from when they were much younger to fairly recent ones. Haley saw Alex looking at the pictures, "I didn't have the courage to take them down." she said a bit sheepishly, referring to the ones of her and Lucas.  
  
"And you shouldn't." Alex replied, "you and Luke will be able to work things out, I know you will."  
  
"I don't think so, things have changed too much between us and everything's all...complicated now." Haley responded sadly. _Complicated? Hmm, I wonder is it possible that Haley doesn't think that she and Lucas can work things out because she doesn't want to work things out, at least not in the same way as before?  
_  
"Haley, I need to ask you a question and you're probably going to hate me for asking it, but, oh well."  
  
Haley looked at her in confusion, "ok... what is it?" _No use beating aroung the bush._ "Do you love Lucas, Haley?"  
  
"Of course I do," she replied immediately. "Why else would I be so upset about losing our friendship?"  
  
"NO, I mean do you** love** him?" Alex asked bluntly. "Because I gotta tell you, most people would be VERY upset about losing their best friends, but not to extent that you and Lucas seem to be taking it."  
  
"I, I, I...don't know." Haley finally answered quietly. "I've always loved Lucas, and I had that silly crush on him when we were younger, but it's all different now."  
  
"Ok, well let me ask you this. If you and Nathan had a similar fight and had broken up, would you be THIS devastated over him?" Her hands gestured at Haley's appearance; as she hadn't bothered to get dressed from the night before, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying all night. But Alex didn't need to hear Haley's answer because the look in her eyes said it all.  
  
"That's a completely different situation. Lucas and I are-were best friends and Nathan and I are together." she said somewhat defensively.  
  
"Yea, but you didn't answer my question." _In fact you've tried to avoid it._ she finished silently.  
  
Haley hugged a pillow to her chest and looked away from Alex. "I...no." she stated quietly. "I wouldn't"   
  
_Aha! Finally, the truth comes out._ Alex thought gleefully.  
  
Alex left a few minutes later, feeling quite proud of herself. _I haven't lost my friendship with Haley and I basically got her to admit that she's in love with Lucas. One down...one to go. Lucas, you don't stand a chance.  
_  
Author's Note:  
  
I know I said that there was going to be Laly interaction in this chapter, but I felt that this worked better. Up next, Alex talks to Lucas, what will happen? Please keep reviewing and you will find out soon.  
  
PS- the piece of the song I used was Good-bye to You by Michelle Branch 


	11. Ch 12 The Truth Comes Out

Hey everyone, I'm soo sorry that it took me so long to update. I have been incredibly busy w/everything. So, now I'm back and I'm gonna try to write some more, hopefully it won't be too terrible. Thanks soo much to my constant reviewers, it means so much to me that you guys like my story. Well here is the next chapter (finally) and now it is definitely AU b/c there is NO way that Nathan and Haley are married (shudders at the thought). Enjoy!  
  
Ch 12. The Truth Comes Out  
  
The following week was unusually tense and quiet. Everyone had heard about Lucas and Haley's fallout and no one was sure how to act around them. Lucas and Haley were both more or less avoiding each other, and they constantly made excuses about missing lunch with everyone, as they both refused to risk the possibility of running into one another. Haley was "too busy" at the tutoring center, or at the library studying for an upcoming test. Lucas, on the other hand, was always in the autitorium practicing basketball, or going off campus to visit Skills and the rest of the gang. Needless to say, they were doing everything in their power to stay away from each other. Of course, the cafe was a different story; it was impossible to completely avoid each other, but they still tried. Haley would always find some excuse to go in the back when Lucas was around, and she even switched shifts with Jake so that she was working when Lucas was off playing basketball with Mouth, Skills, and everyone. Karen noticed the change in atmosphere at the cafe, but she knew better than to ask Haley, and everytime she brought it up with Lucas, he would just give her _that_ look and mutter "I don't wanna talk about it." Everyone was walking on eggshells around the two of them, afraid of saying the wrong thing and making the situation even worse.  
  
By the tenth day of this awkwardness, Alex was pretty fed up with the two of them. She had never considered herself a tactful person and she didn't plan on starting now. "This is getting to be ridiculous." Alex said with a frustrated sigh as she sat outside on the picinic table with everyone, sans Lucas and Haley, of course.  
  
"Yea, I completely agree. I mean I thought they were still aquaintances or something, or at least able to stand the sight of one another." Peyton answered back. The others murmured in agreement as they continued to eat their lunches.  
  
"God, do you think that we could possibly spend ONE lunch without discussing the whole Dawson/Joey drama...Oh I'm sorry, I meant Lucas and Haley." Brooke said flippantly, causing everyone to laugh and Alex to roll her eyes.  
  
"Ok, I get the picture; changing the subject now. So... did you guys see the new Brad Pitt movie?" All at once Peyton and Brooke started gushing about the "godliness" of Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom while the guys rolled their eyes and talked about the bloody action scenes and awesome effects. The whole Lucas/Haley situation was thrown to the wayside, at least for now.  
  
Before Alex knew it, lunch had come and gone and she was in her last class. _Only five minutes til the bell. God, this day has flown by._ She glanced down at her notebook and realized that she had spent the entire class period drawing geometric shapes instead of taking down notes for the upcoming History test. _Oh well, I doubt I will do well either way._ She continued with her doodling and was very relieved when she heard the bell. Everyone grabbed their books and fled out the door; "don't forget that this exam covers 1/4th of your grade." Mrs. Willis called out over the dim of students. She looked over at Alex who was the last one to leave and gave her a small smile. Alex smiled back sympathetically and said, "I'm sure they heard you." she walked out the door and headed toward her locker. she was debating whether to go straight home or go by the gym and talk to Lucas, the latter won out, and Alex turned on her heel and headed toward her destination. She waved to some of the guys that passed her, and when she reached the gym, she was disappointed to see that no one was there. Next, she went outside of the locker room. She was waiting ouside for a few minutes before she saw Jake walk out, his hair still damp from the shower. He looked surprised to see her there. "Hey Alex, what's up?"  
  
"Hi Jake. Look, is Lucas in there?" she asked motioning to the locker room.  
  
"Yea, he's in the back, off in his own world. You want me to go get him?" She nodded and Jake said, "ok, be right back." Sighing, she contemplated how on **Earth **she was going to address the situation with Lucas about him and Haley. She looked up when she heard voices and saw Lucas and Jake talking and walking out of the locker room. "Here he is Alex." He clasped hands (in a man handshake) with Lucas. "Sorry about practice, don't worry, it takes time to get gack in the swing of things. See ya guys later." and with that, Jake walked away, most likely heading back to his house. Alex and Lucas looked at each other a little uncomfortably; they hadn't really spent any time together since before Lucas and Haley's blowout. _Alex, get a grip,_ she commanded herself silently. _This is **just** Lucas, you can talk to him. You guys are still friends._ She ran her fingers through her light brown hair and then stuck her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. _Maybe if I act like everything's normal, than it will be,_ she thought rationally. And for them, acting normal meant bantering. _Well, here goes nothing.  
  
_"Hey, didn't anyone tell you that when the bell rings, that means class is over and you can go?" Alex asked teasingly.  
  
"No, really? I thought it meant that the cookies are ready." Lucas replied automatically. He tried to give his trademark grin, but it came out more like a wan smile. Alex immediately noticed this and decided that she had given Haley plenty of time to talk to him, so now she was going to take matters into her own hands. "Hey, Luke? Can we talk?"  
  
"I thought that's what we are doing," He looked up and saw Alex's bright green eyes dancing with amusment and he couldn't help but wish that he was staring into another pair of eyes- a pair of soft brown ones to be exact...  
  
Alex rolled he eyes at him, "very funny, smart ass. I'm trying to be serious here."  
  
"All right, all right, I'm sorry." Lucas said putting up his hands in a mock surrender. "I'm raising the white flag."  
  
"Good." Lucas and Alex walked toward their lockers and when they reached them, Lucas leaned against his locker and asked. "So, what's up?" Alex continued to put her books in her backpack and answered. "Well, I was just, umm... I was wondering how you and Haley are doing?" she said in a rushed voice and slammed her locker shut.   
  
Lucas looked down at her in surprise but didn't say anything. "It's just that I know you guys are... well things are obviously awkward between you two and I guess that I was just going to suggest to you that maybe you could be the bigger person and talk to her. Because I know for a fact that you miss her and she misses you and this whole thing is, is RIDICULOUS. Just tell her you love her and fix things. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her. He hadn't gotten everything she had said, as she had rambled the entire monologue in one breath.  
  
"You really have that babbling thing down to an art don't you?" He asked jokingly and completely avoided answering her question.  
  
"Luke..." Alex said threateningly.  
  
"What?" He sighed, look Lex, I appreciate the concern and everything, but it's unnecessary. Yes, things are a little awkward between Haley and me right now, but it's only because we don't know how to act. Haley and I have been best friends for nearly ten years, and it's sort of hard to just... stop that."  
  
"BEST FRIENDS?! Alex nearly screamed. Oh my god, how dense ARE you?" She really startled Lucas who's mouth dropped open in shock. "You aren't friends, Luke." she said somewhat more calmly. "No one drags this drama on for THIS long for JUST friends. When are you going to stick your head out of the sand and fess up to the truth?"  
  
"And which is what?" He asked, not sure that he really wanted to hear her answer.  
  
She looked at him exasperatedly before replying. "You two have been hiding under the security blanket of **best friends** for so long that you refuse to see what's been staring you in the face all along- that you're both completely, hopelessly in love with each other." She was staring right into his eyes as she said this and was easily able to discern the range of emotions that went through him-confusion, shock, even a bit of anger, denial, and finally... a spark of happiness at the thought of Haley being in love with him. Alex gave him a "chesire cat" like grin. _Gotcha Luke, and now the truth comes out.  
  
_Author's Note:  
  
Sorry if that sucked, I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing but I'm not sure if I did yet. Anyway, not too much action in this chapter, but it sets up the next one so please bear with me. Up next, Haley and Nathan talk as well as Lucas and Alex. And possibly Lucas and Haley?? Please keep reviewing, it means so much to me. 


	12. Ch 13 Conversations

Ch. 13 Conversations  
  
_You two have been hiding under the security blanket of best friends for so long that you refuse to see that you are both completely, hopelessly in love with each other..._ Lucas stared at Alex in shock, he couldn't believe that she had actually said that. _Haley? In love with me?_ He couldn't wrap his mind around it. Sure they were close and he missed her so much since their fight, but love? _There's no way, Haley's just my bes-just my friend, I love her, but I don't **love** her. Right?  
_  
"Alex, that's ridiculus." He said nervously running his fingers through his hair. "Haley doesn't... I don't... we're just... there's no way."  
  
"Ah, and who's the master of babbling now?" Alex challenged teasingly.  
  
"Very funny. Yea, you're a real laugh riot. And look, you're completely off base here. Haley and I are just friends."  
  
"No Lucas, you and I are just friends-you and Haley? That's a completely different story. Besides, it's totally obvious to everyone that you're in love with one another, except maybe to you and her." Alex saw that she still had Lucas's attention and decided that it was time to go in for the kill, in a matter of speaking. "Yea know, it's funny, she's just as stubborn as you. I mean I had to practically force it out of her, that she was in love with you." She looked straight into his eyes to see his reaction and wasn't disappointed. Lucas looked completely stunned, almost frozen in shock. He shook his head, trying to clear out his thoughts.  
  
"Wait, Haley** actually** said that she's in love with me?" Lucas almost whispered.  
  
Alex couldn't lie to him. "Well, no...not in so many words anyway, but it was implied." She said that last part quickly trying to convince him. "Besides, this isn't about her, it's about **you**. Don't think, just feel, and then look me straight in the eyes and tell me that you don't love her. And I don't mean as **just **friends." She locked her piercing green eyes with his dark blue ones. And they stood like that for a few moments, neither one of them moving as they started at each other. And then, it was all clear- Lucas broke his gaze and looked away. "Yea that's what I thought." Alex said triumphantly. "Now, all you need to do is tell her."  
  
"I can't, it's complicated-"  
  
"What do you mean it's complicated? You love her, she loves you. I don't see any complication in this." Alex argued.  
  
Lucas sighed and once again ran his fingers through his hair. "Nathan." he said.  
  
"Ohhh," Alex had completely forgotten about THAT little detail.  
  
"Hales is happy with him, they...love each other." He managed to get out. "Besides, Nathan and I are actually getting along now, I don't wanna ruin that."  
  
"So what, you're just going to push away your feelings and be miserable?"  
  
"I just want Haley to be happy, and she's happy with Nathan and that's that."  
  
"But Lucas-"  
  
"NO." Lucas said sharper than he intended to. "Alex, please just leave it alone." he said in a softer voice, almost pleadingly.  
  
"Ok, fine." Alex said caving in. "But I still think you're make a mistake."

While Lucas and Alex were busy talking at school, Haley had gone straight home after a grueling day of classes. As usual, she had spent the entire lunch period at the tutoring center helping a great deal of freshmen with their homework. After helping the tenth pimple faced, horny freshman, who was trying "oh so subtly" to look down her blouse, with algebra; she almost caved and went to join Nathan and the others at lunch. But than she thought of possibly encountering Lucas and that was too big a risk, so instead she tried to ignore the leering eyes and concentrate on teaching the addition and subtraction of polynomials. After lunch, Haley had bolted from the center and continued with the rest of the day which included a surprise pop quiz in Trig. and a stack of homework in Chemistry. And to top it all off, all day long her mind kept replaying Alex's conversation from the week before. Who was she kidding? That was all that Haley could actually concentrate on-Lucas and their fight, and Alex's question, and her mixed up feelings.  
  
After school, she practically ran out, not stopping other than to say a quick hi to Nathan. As she walked home, her thoughts were jumbled once again, except now they were on Nathan. Nathan, the guy who she swore she'd hate, only to find out that there was so much more to him then "meets the eye," and she found herself falling for him. He had been there for her, and was trying to be there now, only she wouldn't let him and that made her feel incredibly guilty. _This is wrong, I can't keep doing this to Nathan, he deserves better than a girlfriend who can't keep her mind off of his older brother. I need to talk to him, he deserves that much at least._ She got to her house and desperately wanted to get her mind off of everything, so she got the one thing that could always make her feel better. Now, she was on the front porch, lounging on the porch swing, reading "Little Women." It was the one book that she always read to escape from reality for a while. She knew it so well that she could most likely recite the entire thing from beginning to end perfectly. She was just getting to the part where Laurie askes Jo to marry him, when she heard footsteps coming up the walk. Haley put the book down and looked up.  
  
"Hey," Nathan said, "missed you at lunch today."  
  
"Hi." she replied faintly.  
  
Nathan took in his girlfriends appearance and as he looked in her eyes, he realized that second by second he was losing her. Her eyes were cloudy and distant. He sat down next to her and resolved that even though it was slowly killing him, he was going to do the right thing. _She looks so miserable, and there's nothing I can do to help her. I love her so much, but it isn't enough anymore.  
_  
"Haley, we need to talk." She looked up at him in surprise at the intensity in his voice. "Hales, I don't think that we should be together anymore." He said softly. Haley's eyes immediately filled with tears, and Nathan wanted to kick himself for hurting her.  
  
"Why?" she asked brokenly. "I don't understand." Although she did, and he knew it too.  
  
Nathan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Haley, I love you. More than I ever thought I could love someone, but recently I've realized that you don't feel the same." She tried to interupt, so he put up a hand to stop her. "No, let me finish. I've never been the kind of guy to do the honorable thing. Until I met you, I really was an arrogant, selfish jerk. And that all changed when I met you, you changed me Haley. I'm a better person because of you."  
  
Haley now had tears streaming down her cheeks, "so than why are you breaking up with me?"  
  
"Because, for once in my life, I am trying to do the honorable thing. I always knew how close you and Lucas were, and there was always some part of me that wondered when you were going to wake up and figure out that you love him and not me. I'm not saying that I'm thrilled with the idea of you being in love with my half brother, cuz believe me, I'm not. But all I want is for you to be happy, and if that means stepping aside so you can be with Lucas, than that's what I'm gonna do." Silently, he was wishing for her to deny all of this, to throw her arms around his neck and tell him that she loved him, but she didn't. She just sat there with a sad look on her face. Haley felt terrible and very guilty, but she knew that she couldn't be with him when she was in love with someone else.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you." she whispered, and any hope Nathan had of being wrong about her feelings disappeared. He put his arms around her, pulling her close to him and wished that they could stay like this forever.  
  
"I know, but sometimes we don't always get what we want, do we?" He replied into her hair. "And I think that you're the reason I've learned to accept that. You're the first person I truly fell for, Hales, and it's going to take some time to get over you."  
  
Haley hugged him tighter and allowed him to kiss her on the mouth for one last time. Then, he looked deeply into her eyes, almost as if he were memorizing them, and similar to Lucas, he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. "I'm so sorry Nathan." Haley cried.  
  
"Me too." he answered softly. He then got off of the swing, looked back at her again before finally walking down the steps and headed to his car. As Haley watched him go, she felt her her heart breaking slightly. _I wish that I still loved Nathan as much as she loves me. Things with Luke and I are still so messed up and there's a very good possibility that nothing will ever happen between us, then Nathan breaking up with me would have been pointless....No it wouldn't, because it wouldn't be fair to Nathan and it still wouldn't change the way I feel about Lucas._ She argued silently with herself. She sighed and picked up her book again, hoping to get lost in the wonderful world of fiction. _Where life isn't so complicated and it all usually ends up with a "happily ever after," or at least something like it._ She read a few more pages before deciding to give up and go back inside. She trudged up the stairs and into her room, and picked up a framed picture of herself, Lucas and Nathan all smiling happily, on her nightstand. She sighed and put the picture back down. _Nope, books are nothing like real life at all.  
  
_Author's Note:  
  
I'm not really happy with this chapter, it kind of bounces around a bit. I don't think it came out well, sorry that it's so terrible, but PLEASE review anyway.  
  
Up next, the confrontation between Lucas and Haley that everyone's been waiting for. Please review. 


	13. ch 14 The Plan

Okay, you guys are probably going to want to kill me, b/c there is barely any interaction between Lucas and Haley. I wanted to set up for the interaction and I had planned on adding it in the same chapter, but it was waaayyy too long. I'm sorry, but I PROMISE that my next chapter will have the confrontation, finally. Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers, you guys are the best ever! And to those of you who replied to my other story "I Wish You'd Stay" I really appreciate too. Ok, now on to the actual chapter, enjoy!  
  
Ch 14. The Plan  
The next day Alex was at her locker trying in vain to get the damn thing open. She redid the combination several times, and tried jiggling the lock...nothing seemed to work. Alex was already running late to class and she punched the door with her fist in frustration. The second her hand made contact with the steel door, she regretted it. The pain spread from her fist all the way up her arm and collarbone. "Oww!" she yelped, immediately shaking her hand to try and stop the throbbing.  
  
"Hey Alex, what did the locker ever do to you?" She turned at the sound of his voice. "The damn thing wouldn't open, so I decided to teach it a lessen." she answered sarcastically. He chuckled and replied, "yea well it looks more like it taught you one," as he pointed to her already slightly swollen hand. "Here, let me help you," and with that, he expertly jiggled the lock, and a well placed smack caused the door to swing open.  
  
"Thanks Nathan, you're my hero." Alex said dramatically.  
  
"No, prob. the heat causes the lockers to stick, you'll get used to it eventually."  
  
"Nathan, I'm from **Florida**, believe me, I know about heat."  
  
"Good point. Well, I'm glad I could help, I'll see ya later." he said as he started heading for his class.  
  
"Nathan wait! I was wondering, do you know where Haley is?" Alex asked. To her surprise, Nathan's friendly smile dropped and his eyes clouded over slightly. "I wouldn't know," he replied quietly. _What? Why wouldn't he?_ "Why not? Did you guys have a fight or something?"  
  
"Or something," he muttered. "Well, I guess you'll find out sooner or later anyway. Haley and I broke up yesterday."  
  
Alex bit her lip and wanted to smack herself upside the head for being so insensitive. "Oh Nathan, I'm so sorry, I had no idea."  
  
"It's alright, it's been a long time coming, I just didn't want to see it." At that moment, Alex and Nathan saw Haley walking out of the library and at that exact moment, Lucas rounded the corner and nearly ran right into her-literally. The two of them watched the uncomfortable scene played out in front of them.  
  
Haley: (looking down) Oh, sorry about that, I umm, I wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
Lucas: No, it's my fault, really.  
  
Haley: Ok, well, umm, I guess I'll see you later?  
  
Lucas: Yea, sure. Later.  
  
The two then walked in completely different directions, making a point to not look at the other; although, it was painfully clear to the two onlookers, that they really wanted to.  
  
"Well, that was...awkward." Alex said with a small smile. "How they are so blind to each other's feelings is totally beyond me," she murmured. Then Alex realized who she was talking to. "Oh, my god. Nathan, I'm soo sorry, I wasn't thinking. I tend to do that sometimes. You usually have to slap me or something. I can't believe I just did that." Alex had started rambling again.   
  
"Alex, Alex, breathe. It's ok, I saw the interaction too, and unlike them, I'm **not** blind. That's why I said this break up was a long time coming. I knew at some point Haley would open her eyes-so to speak." Alex felt so bad for him. he really was a good guy. "Well either way, I didn't have to remind you of it." Alex said, sounding guilty.  
  
"It's okay. Look, I have class, I'll talk to ya later, alright?" Alex nodded, "see ya." and she watched him leave. _Poor Nathan, but now maybe Lucas will finally do something. Wait a minute, he might not know that Haley and Nathan are over._ She quickly replayed their conversation from yesterday. _He said that he wouldn't do anything to screw up Haley and Nathan's relationship. Oh great, I guess that means I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands...again.  
_  
Alex had wracked her brain tying to figure out how she was going to get Lucas and Haley together. _This isn't going to be easy, they're not even talking to each other..._she thought, and suddenly, a light bulb went off and she had a plan.  
  
THE PLAN-HALEY  
Alex walked into Engiish and took a seat in the front, right across from Haley. This wasn't all that unusual, except that they really hadn't sat next to each other since Lucas and Haley's fight. "Hey," Alex said, "mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Oh hi, Alex. No, go ahead."  
  
"Thanks, so listen, I was wondering if you'd mind helping me in math again?" Haley's eyebrows went up slightly. "I thought that you were doing okay in that class now?" she asked. "Yea well, this chapter has me completely lost." Alex replied somewhat sheepishly. "I could really use the help."  
  
"Umm, sure, no problem. Do you wanna meet after school at the Center?" She asked referring to the Tutoring Center.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking of maybe taking the work outside. It's such a beautiful day out and back in my old home, my friends and I would do our homework outside in this gorgeous park, on days like this one. And I know that there's a park around here...so I was thinking that we could do our work there."  
  
"Wait, you mean the one by Rivercourt?" Haley questioned, surprised. Alex really hoped that her acting skills were passable, as she asked, "What, what's that?" Haley looked at her for a moment, weighing whether she was telling the truth or not, and to Alex's relief, Haley said, "oh, nevermind. Ok, that sounds good." Yes. "Great, oh, but I might be a little late. I have to talk to my History teacher about my project, so I'll just meet you there okay?" She wasn't lying, exactly. She did have a history project due, and she had already talked to her teacher about it. _I'm only fibbing, that's not that bad. Besides, once Haley finds out what I'm really up to, she may hate me either way.   
_  
"Where do you want to meet?"  
  
"Umm, how about the picinic tables right at the entrance," _right next to Rivercourrt.  
_  
"Fine." Haley replied.   
  
_I just hope that they don't kill me._   
  
THE PLAN-LUCAS  
After English, Alex's other two classes crawled by. She kept looking at the clock hoping for math class, for the first time ever. Finally, the bell rang and Alex bolted out of Spanish and headed down the hall to math, hoping to catch Lucas before class started. "Hey Luke!" She called out as she saw him heading to class with Jake._ Maybe I said that a little loudly,_ as she had cause several people to look at her. and she flushed slightly. Lucas stopped when he heard his name and walked over to her. "Hey Lex, you're early. You usually trudge into class right before the bell." he said teasingly. "Yea, well, I wanted to talk to you." Lucas looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Sure, what's up?" he asked. "Well, it's been a pretty long time since the two of us have hung out and I think we're long due. I was thinking that we could hang out today after school and maybe play some basketball. I can't wait to kick your butt again."  
  
"You didn't win, it was a tie. And I would've won if we hadn't decided to quit."  
  
"Ha, yea right, you just wanted to stop cuz you know I would have totally whooped your ass."  
  
"No way, you cheated-"  
  
"What?? Who's that one that picked me up, so I couldn't make the shot, huh? Besides, that's the reason you and I need to hang out, so we can have a rematch. Come on, it'll be fun. Please??" Alex looked up at him and gave her best wounded puppy dog look.  
  
"Ok, ok," Lucas replied with a laugh, "you win. But you're going down, Loften."  
  
"Ha, in your dreams, Scott. So I'll meet you at the picinic tables around 3:15?"  
  
"Why don't we just walk there together?" Alex gave him the same excuse she gave Haley and once again had to rely on her acting skills to convince Lucas that she was telling him the truth. "Alright then, see you after school." Alex watched him go into the classroom and it was only then that she stopped hiding her grin. Jake saw this and gave a "what are you up to?" look, to which Alex just smiled wider and walked into math class; for the first time not dreading it.  
  
Haley got to the picinic tables about ten after three, she figured that she had some time before Alex showed up so she decided to start on some of her homework. She had only been working for about five minutes, when she was shadowed by someone. Figuring that it was Alex, she said "Hey, you're blocking my sunlight." and looked up smiling. The second she saw who was next to her, her mouth dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Lucas? What are you doing here?"  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Yes, I ended this on a cliff hanger, I'm sorry if you wanna kill me even more now. I know that this was a VERY long chapter and it was boring and dull at certain parts, once agan very sorry. But please review, the end is coming folks. Next, dun dun dun, Lucas and Haley talk. Hope you liked it. Please review. 


End file.
